fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Meito
Meito is the genderswap based on the official Vocaloid Meiko. He is referred to simply as Meito, but the surname "Sakine" is also commonly added. Design Meito's common design is based heavily off of Meiko's, a Vocaloid series 1 developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media. There has been no defined design as it changes from artist to artist, but there are some consistencies, these being pants with a sleaveless croptop and a black choker. The most popular hairstyle for him is short with bangs (like Meiko), and the most common series number given to him is the red, black or yellow mark of "00" located on the left side of his torso, its significance is currently unknown, though it may likely be homage to Meiko's product code being CRV1 and Sakine Meiko's mark being 00 MEIKO. It is not often that his mark is located on his left arm, because it has been seen that both arms are blank in most of his incarnations. Personality and traits Meito has no defined personality, as he is an open source character. His height, weight, and optimum voice settings are undefined as well. However, parts of the fandom portray him as the obedient sibling to Meiko, or being a bit protective of Meiko. In the presence of other males, he's placid, level-headed and sharp, but loves music. It appears to be common that he doesn't drink that much (or not at all) in comparison to Meiko. This is likely due to his fan-given age varying from 17 to early 20s. Biography 2007 Early appearance It is currently unclear who first came up with the idea of Meito; the earliest video to coin the name MEITO (メイト) was a Nico video called "Notice: Gender Reversal; male MEIKO, I drew it" (【性別反転注意！】男MEIKO【描いてみた】) by Fuku (フク), with the id (sm1784302, now undisclosed), it was uploaded December 16, 2007 and the description states it was inspired by the video (sm1745986), an upload that featured a female KAITO. The video is no longer available on Nico Nico Douga, and there are no known copies on other video sites, so the content of the video is unknown.NicoVideo: 【性別反転注意！】男MEIKO【描いてみた】 (uploaded 2007年12月16日) 2007/2008 Later appearance ;Source - Vocaloid Wiki Meito is among the first fanmade Vocaloids who are classified as Pitchloids. This means songs and works are made out of pitch changes from existing songs and voices. While there were name mentions and ideas for the character, his existence did not gain momentum until after March 2008, by then his popularity had a slight increase among the fandom. It's unknown which artist influenced later Meito designs and the common consistency in attire which is based from Meiko, with the exception of using pants instead of the short skirt Meiko dons. The initial design of him wearing a vest or crop top emerged around March and May 2008, however, some early designs were completely original or often done to parody the idea of a male Meiko.Pixiv: ＭＥＩＴＯとＫＡＩＲＩPixiv: 鏡の中のあなた　ミクオとMEITO編 He is one of the Vocaloid derivatives that continues to be known among the fandom, however, he is not officially recognized by Crypton Future Media.Vocaloid Wiki: Meito (history) Voice configuration Notable media Additional info Relationships He is commonly depicted as the immediate younger sibling to the original Meiko, but the older sibling to Sakine Meiko. Appearances ;MikuMikuDance (MMD), 3D software :MMD models of Meito are commonly created by users who use the PMD Editor. ;Artwork :Search Meito on deviantArt Pixiv Piapro ;Media :Search Meito on YouTube NicoVideo Trivia *The name 少年メイト (shounen Meito) or 少年メイコ (shounen MEIKO) has also been seen. Gallery Note; this is not a gallery for every fanart out there, just for reference References External links Category:Fanloid Category:Genderswap Category:Male Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Meiko Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Meiko